


Время войне, и время миру

by Kami_Shiroi



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi
Summary: «Это может и врата в обитель богов, но лоб Пегаса – это лоб ГГ… А мы все знаем, что прочнее…» (с) Dara-Karin





	Время войне, и время миру

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WTF Saint Seiya 2018 (diary.ru)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WTF+Saint+Seiya+2018+%28diary.ru%29).



**01.**  
И пока никто не сообразил остановить его, Сейя потянулся и сомкнул пальцы на рукояти золотого меча.  
– Сейя! – Доко дернулся было помешать, но Пегас оказался быстрее. Он резво отпрыгнул, оказавшись в недосягаемости Золотого. Прочие также ничем не могли помочь – все были временно истощены из-за резкой вспышки космо и негаданной отдачи после того, как пытались пробить дыру в Стене Плача.  
Сейя воздел меч и впился в бликующее мягким желтым светом лезвие жадным взглядом. Все скорее угадали, чем услышали, как с его губ вместе с дыханием сорвалось тихое «Гори, мое космо!», и мягкое белое сияние, разгорающееся все ярче и ярче, объяло худую мальчишескую фигуру.  
– Сейя! – Шун сунулся к нему, как всегда, с намерением отговорить и усовестить – пацифист, не любящий обострять ситуацию, – но почему-то промедлил, теряя драгоценные мгновения.  
Сейя решительно смотрел на стену, на огромный барельеф, изображающий широко раскинувшего крылья безголового сокола – прямой и ничем не прикрытый намек на то, что мир Преисподней с сотворения времен не знал солнечного света, – над соколом две изображенные в профиль головы с развевающимися волосами смотрели друг на друга.  
– Шун, – сказал он, – если встретишь мою сестру, передай ей, что я… очень сожалею. Мы никогда с ней не увидимся.  
– Сейя! – воскликнул Шун, нерешительно потянулся в тщетной попытке задержать, остановить, не дать совершить форменное самоубийство, но опоздал.  
Пегас сорвался с места, как стрела, пущенная из лука.  
– Гори, мое космо! – вскричал он на бегу и замахнулся мечом, целясь ровно между стенками блоков в стык, который заприметил раньше.  
Вскрикнул, закрыв лицо руками, Шун. Закричали в попытке остановить нахального бронзового юнца Золотые.  
С громким звоном острие меча вонзилось меж каменных блоков. Сейя заорал что-то бессвязное, навалился всем телом, чувствуя, как с каждым разом лезвие все глубже и глубже проникает в стену, и буквально немного не хватает, чтобы меч полностью вошел в камень… с гулким ударом волна космо от сияющего меча разошлась в стороны, словно взорвался огромный воздушный шар, и поток энергии разметал людей в стороны. Яркий свет ослепил их, вынуждая зажмуриться, а само пространство вокруг поплыло, смазываясь, стало нечетким, как сквозь запотевшее стекло или старые очки, и те, кто сквозь прищур смог разглядеть это явление, ощутили мимолетное головокружение и потерю ориентации.  
А потом в один миг, как будто и не было ничего, все закончилось.  
– Ой-ёй… – Доко осторожно оторвал голову от пола, огляделся и приподнялся. – Эй, все в порядке?  
Один за другим поднялись остальные Золотые. Материя и тот факт, что в момент взрыва они находились достаточно далеко, защитили их, ударная волна всего лишь вдавила их в пол, в то время как большая часть ее энергии промчалась поверх их голов.  
Доко завертел головой, обозревая ущерб. На первый взгляд, все осталось неизменным. Стена Плача, разделяющая Преисподнюю и Элизиум, как стояла, так и продолжала стоять, и на ее камнях, таких древних, что невозможно было даже вообразить, в какие времена они были сложены, не осталось ни пятна, ни царапины. Золотой клинок, так удачно вонзившийся в стык между камнями, лежал на полу, потускневший и безжизненный.  
Из дальнего угла, где громоздилась куча камней, донесся стон. Му быстро преодолел расстояние до груды и осторожно выудил оттуда Пегаса – помятого, контуженного, но живого. Поцокал языком, рассматривая, во что же превратилась бронзовая Материя. В момент взрыва Сейя был в самом его эпицентре и потому пострадал больше всех. Его не просто отшвырнуло прочь. Огромный заряд энергии врезался в его тело, сорвав с него грудную пластину и разметав ошметки бронзовой материи по зале, а тело мальчишки под воздействием полученного импульса словно тряпичная кукла врезалось сперва в дальнюю стену, а потом упало, и следом его завалило камнями.  
– Как там Сейя? – за плечом возник Айолия.  
Му тщательно ощупал мальчишку на предмет повреждений и с сожалением констатировал несколько переломов и сотрясение мозга.  
– А у него что, есть мозг? – недовольно проворчал Мило, но по его встревоженному виду было ясно, что он искренне беспокоится за младшего товарища.  
Подошел Доко. Он успел подобрать свой меч и вернуть его на прежнее место. Поблекшая рукоять торчала за левым поножем и разительно отличалась от остальной Материи.  
– А где Андромеда?  
Мило звонко хлопнул себя по лбу – забыли про мальчишку!  
– Андромеда!  
– Шун!  
Огромная зала откликнулась странным эхом в ответ на их встревоженные голоса. Шака, от переживаний открывший сразу оба глаза, первым углядел бредущую из темноты им навстречу фигуру. В непонятном для себя порыве – неужто и в самом деле переживает за паршивца, который вполне способен унаследовать его Материю и Храм? – шагнул вперед и замер. Человек, показавшийся из темноты, одновременно и был Шуном, и не был.  
– Где это я? – непонимающе оглядываясь и пока не видя их, сам себя спросил Андромеда Шун, взрослый, лет эдак тридцати, стройный, невысокий мужчина, не потерявший ни грана своей миловидности. Рыжеватые волосы были собраны в хвост на затылке, вместо Материи он был одет в костюм и белый халат поверх него, а вокруг шеи свернулся змеей стетоскоп. Со смутным узнаванием оглядываясь, он вышел на освещенный участок и тоже остановился, увидев перед собой Золотых. Мгновенно он весь побелел, а глаза, наоборот, потемнели, как будто он увидел призраков. – Му-сан? – растерянно позвал он. – Учитель? Айолия? Шака? Мило?  
– Шун? – хором спросили в ответ Золотые. – Андромеда Шун?  
От этого вопроса он, казалось, встряхнулся и пришел в себя. Улыбнулся знакомой, застенчивой улыбкой.  
– Дева Шун.

**02.**  
– Ааах… у меня плохое предчувствие, – выдохнул Хёга, провожая взглядом пролетающую по мрачному небу падающую звезду – Материю Близнецов. Несколькими минутами раньше полыхнуло самоубийственным космо Канона – в последний ли раз? – а еще перед этим падающих звезд было шесть.  
Маленькая ручка несильно подергала его за выбившуюся из хвоста прядь волос.  
– Папа, дай конфету! – снова заканючила Наташа. Следовало бы ожидать, что маленькая девочка, внезапно оказавшись в Преисподней, испугается и хотя бы заплачет, но Хёга мог гордиться своей ненаглядной дочуркой – пока рядом был ненаглядный папочка, ей ничего не было страшно. – Наташа была хорошей девочкой! Она почистила зубы и съела манную кашу! И даже не плакала, когда пришлось пить ужасно-ужасно горькое лекарство!  
Хёга с ласковой улыбкой вручил ей вожделенную конфету и поудобнее перехватил, крепче прижимая к себе. На пороге Джудекки было прохладно, совсем не тот климат для выздоравливающего ребенка. Достаточно ему и тех тревог, что он пережил, когда дежурил у постели дочери, со страхом смотря на градусник – казалось, ее температура была так высока, что на градуснике не нашлось подходящих значений. Обычный ребенок – да и взрослый тоже – уже был бы на пороге смерти, но Наташа не была обычным ребенком. Он бросил взгляд на ее руку – из-под длинных рукавов кофточки выглядывал страшный шов, опоясывающий запястье.  
– Веришь, у меня – тоже, – Ширю занимался тем, что старательно выжимал свои длинные волосы. Было похоже на то, что та неведомая сила, что вырвала обоих Золотых Святых из привычного им мира и ввергнула в прошлое, на много-много лет назад, когда оба были еще зелеными юнцами, проделала это с ним тогда, когда Весы по устоявшейся привычке медитировал под водопадом. Ширю был бос, обнажен по пояс, а его единственная одежда – простые белые штаны – влажно липла к ногам.  
Взгляды обоих были прикованы к темному храму, лежащему прямо перед ними в глубокой чаше последней долины мира мертвых. Именно в нем – как они помнили и как видели буквально только что – скрылись все семь материй. Если сосредоточиться, то сквозь черную пелену, покрывающую все вокруг, можно было почувствовать несколько ярких источников золотого космо!  
– Один, два, три, четыре, пять… – забормотал Ширю. Став слепым – только в Преисподней зрение вернулось к нему, – он приобрел феноменальную чувствительность и мог свободно ориентироваться по слуху, запахам и космо. – Шесть… – озадаченно заключил он. – Шесть Золотых. Разве их не должно быть пятеро?  
– Ты же не считал Материи? – на всякий случай спросил Хёга, уже зная ответ. Материи, будучи квазиживыми божественными созданиями, хоть и излучали космо, но делали это на собственный манер. Перепутать космо Материи и Святого было можно только в том случае, когда Святой был облачен в нее. – И Сейю тоже? – Со Святым Пегаса был другой вопрос. Несомненно, его сила была равна силе Золотого Святого, но ее уровень был настолько неравномерным, что учитывать его при каких-либо подсчетах на расстоянии становилось сложной задачей.  
Ширю покачал головой.  
Хёгу внезапно охватило облегчение.  
– Шун! – выдохнул он.  
Водолей и Весы переглянулись, осененные новой догадкой. Далеко за ними, в противоположной той стороне, где пропал Канон, клокотало, словно пробивающаяся из-под земли лава, горячее, безудержное космо.  
– И Икки, – заключил Ширю.  
Они переглянулись, поняв друг друга без слов. Хёга сделал шаг вперед и без колебаний спрыгнул вниз, в пропасть, а когда его ноги коснулись каменного склона, заскользил вниз, морщась, когда летящие из-под домашних туфель камешки отскакивали от лежащих вокруг валунов и врезались в него. Наташа, крепко вцепившись в его плечи, заливисто хохотала – для нее это было своего рода аттракционом.  
Ширю уже ждал его внизу – не тратя времени на цирковые трюки, он просто спрыгнул вниз, да и не выдержали бы его голые ступни такого безудержного спуска.  
Медленно они поднялись по ступеням и распахнули двойные двери – каждый свою створку. Царящее внутри разрушение говорило о прошедшем сражении – вот только вопрос, недавнем или давнишнем? Лежащие на расколотых ступенях колонны одинаковым образом могли обрушиться и вот только что, и черт знает когда. Они все выглядели ужасно древними. Гораздо древнее, чем горы, на чьих склонах было возведено Святилище, а ведь его строили еще в мифологическую эру.  
В полном молчании – даже Наташа, занятая очередной конфетой, притихла – они преодолели несколько пролетов, пока не оказались перед входом во внутреннее святилище. Двойные двери были плотно закрыты. Не сговариваясь, они положили руки каждый на свою створку.  
– Мне страшно, – внезапно признался Хёга. Закусив губу, он смотрел вниз, избегая взглядов друга и дочери. – Для чего это все? Мы ведь войдем и снова встретим их. Только затем, чтобы они снова умерли! – его рука, лежащая на двери, сжалась в кулак.  
Наташа тревожно заглянула в его лицо.  
– Папа, тебе больно? Где?  
Горькая улыбка искривила его рот, и он осторожно коснулся груди с левой стороны.  
– Вот тут. Сердце.  
– Наташа подарит папе волшебный поцелуй! От него сердце перестанет болеть и станет храбрым как у льва! – и девочка аккуратно клюнула его в подставленный лоб. – Ну как, перестало?  
– Да. Спасибо.  
Ширю улыбнулся, вспомнив о жене и сыне, оставшихся в будущем. Интересно, вернутся ли они… он помотал головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли. Нет и нет! Нельзя сомневаться! Учитель всегда повторял: страх губит разум, зависть – сердце, а сомнения – душу. Идти вперед без сомнений и страха навстречу своей судьбе – вот что приносит победу Святым Афины.  
Он с ободряющей улыбкой ткнул друга кулаком.  
– Пойдем, увидимся с нашими товарищами!  
И они вдвоем распахнули двери. Над их головами, вверху уходящей в темноту лестницы, сияли семь ярких золотых звезд.

**03.**  
Когда неведомая сила выхватила его прямо из уютного бара, где он коротал вечерок в компании симпатичной девочки (хорошо, девчонка не попала под раздачу), Икки только покрепче сжал стакан, стиснув пальцы до боли. Его несло сквозь темное марево, мимо проносились кометы, взрывались сверхновые и сталкивались галактики, а потом вышвырнуло прямо посреди бесплодной каменистой равнины, над которой, куда ни кинь взгляд, низко нависало темное грозовое небо.  
Очень знакомый пейзаж. Иногда снился ему в кошмарах, и тогда он, скажешь кому – не поверят, просыпался весь в холодном поту.  
В правой руке хрустнуло, и холодная жидкость потекла между пальцев.  
Икки опустил взгляд – так и есть, осколки безжалостно раздавленного стакана падали на камень вместе со стекающей выпивкой. Капли, касаясь земли, тут же с шипением испарялись.  
Вот дьявол.  
Слизывая с пальцев остатки виски – «Джонни Уокер Блэк Лейбл», Шун как-то обмолвился, что Хёга рекомендовал, – Икки осматривал явившийся его взгляду подземный мир. Все, как и тогда, вот разве что у него больше нет Материи Феникса. Да и Материи Льва, так и не ставшей привычной, не было тоже.  
– Кто ты такой, червь? – высокомерно осведомился невесть откуда взявшийся спектр.  
Икки его не помнил – поди запомни этих спектров, когда их сто восемь штук, а тебе нужно вынести всех и как можно скорее. Нет, серьезно. Конфигурация Стихарей была довольно однообразна, а Икки никогда не отличался терпением, которое позволило бы противникам успеть представиться до того, как умереть.  
– Сгинь, – по привычке, не тратя времени на ненужные церемониалы, он стряхнул с пальцев крошечные огненные сгустки. Спектр взвыл, проваливаясь целиком, как есть, в невесть откуда появившийся под его ногами лавовый колодец. Икки равнодушно прошел мимо, следя, чтобы капли кипящей магмы не попали на кроссовки – он только недавно их купил, не хотелось бы испортить.  
Куда идти, он помнил довольно смутно. Кажется, вперед и вперед, пока дорога не приведет к древнему храму внизу долины.  
Вдруг неожиданная и свежая мысль осенила его, так что он даже встал как вкопанный, заставив замереть в настороженности притаившихся за скалами спектров.  
Не может ли быть, что Шун (а может и остальные придурки) тоже тут?  
Икки сосредоточился – чуть ли не впервые в жизни пожалев, что с чувствительностью к чужому космо у него не очень. С задачей обуздать собственную ауру, чтобы не дать ей заглушить чужие, он справился примерно с третьей попытки и весь взмок, пока тщательно укрощал ее. Закрыв глаза, он до боли всматривался в окружающий мрак, пытаясь заметить хоть где-нибудь отголоски такого знакомого золотого космо. Но когда ему показалось, что он почти почувствовал хоть что-то, до его носа донесся запах горящей резины.  
Горели кроссовки – вырвавшаяся из-под контроля сила расплавила камень вокруг него, превращая в раскаленную лаву, которая горела так, что глазам становилось больно. Ноги Икки провалились в нее по щиколотку, и магма, шипя и плюясь, пыхтела у его лодыжек, ластилась, словно щенок.  
Икки выругался, скинул со ступней остатки того, что было обувью и носками. От них поднимался темный дымок, пока ошметки не исчезли, полностью растворившись в горячем камне.  
Зато, пока он прощался с обувкой, впереди и чуть на север, сверкнула, пропав, золотая вспышка – Икки легко опознал космо Канона и даже проследил, чуть прищурившись, за полетом Материи Близнецов. Теперь он знал, куда ему нужно идти.  
И он нашел и долину, и древний храм, лежащий в ее низко расположенной чаше. Из храма так интенсивно фонило космо, что даже он, уж на что толстокожий, мог идти на это сияние с закрытыми глазами.  
– Это дядя Икки! – радостно заверещала удочеренная Хёгой девчушка, едва он вошел в гостеприимно распахнутые двойные двери и поднялся по лестнице.  
Множество взглядов моментально скрестились на нем, и, не будь он тем, кто он есть, то наверняка почувствовал себя как минимум неловко. Но он был Золотым Львом Икки, и то, что на него смотрели и все двенадцать предшественников разом, и трое его товарищей, никак не могло его смутить. Зато Икки вспомнил, кому конкретно он бил морды, и сразу же огорчился, когда понял, что не всем.  
Шун – драгоценный братишка, в халате и со стетоскопом, наверняка только что закончилось дежурство – хихикнул.  
– Неужели так жалко, что ты не со всеми присутствующими дрался, старший брат?  
– Именно, – согласился он, подходя ближе. Кивнул Ширю – тот смотрел на него внимательными, внезапно снова прозревшими глазами. Погладил по голове Наташу и хлопнул по плечу Хёгу, который на такую фамильярность в отношении дочурки чуть не заморозил его взглядом. – Но для начала, я бы хотел узнать, какого дьявола я тут делаю и кто в этом виноват.  
Повисла тишина.  
Шун наклонил голову на бок, как делал всегда, когда приходилось давать неудобные объяснения.  
– Ну…  
– Кто? – жестко спросил Икки и обвел присутствующих тяжелым взглядом.  
– Не слишком ли ты о себе возомнил, Икки? – ожидаемо вспылил Айолия. – Ты всего лишь бронз…  
Икки выкинул вперед руку и хозяйским жестом положил ее на грудные пластины материи. Материя Льва, почувствовав его космо, задрожала, разрываемая между двумя хозяевами.  
Айолия озадаченно нахмурился. Му, встревоженный демонстрацией, шагнул вперед, опасаясь за целостность Материи, но ситуацию спас Шун.  
– Вообще-то это был Сейя, – наябедничал он. Но тут же вцепился в брата и с ласковой улыбкой, за которой многие присутствующие увидели отголоски воплощения Аида, добавил: – Но я его только что вылечил. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься пустить мои усилия коту под хвост?  
Икки раздраженно дернул рукой, пытаясь отцепиться, но Шун держал крепко и продолжал улыбаться.  
– Ладно, не буду, – прорычал он, сдаваясь, как делал всегда, когда дело доходило до споров с братом. Кто-то в толпе Золотых хихикнул: «Комплекс младшего брата» – или Мило, или кто-то из тех, кого он даже ни разу не встречал, не разобрать. – Но, учти, если мы тут застряли по вине этого придурка… – он осекся, только что сообразив очевидное.  
– Мы и застряли, – сухо сообщил Хёга. – Наших Материй нет, крови Афины нет, и даже если пробить дыру в Стене, как в тот раз, нам ни за что не преодолеть Дорогу Богов. Я видел, как Грифона порвало в клочья, так что, спасибо, но без меня.  
Икки тоскливо выругался. Вечер, обещавший стать приятным, прямым ходом катился в тартарары.

**04.**  
В огромном полутемном зале храма мертвых висела тишина. Тишина была такой густой, что ее при желании можно было зачерпывать ложкой и резать ножом как масло. У Стены Плача, неосознанно разделившись на две неравные фракции, сидели и стояли Золотые Святые. Слева – четверо пришедших из будущего. Справа – двенадцать умерших и возродившихся в настоящем. А между ними, недоуменно посматривая то на тех, то на других, сидел озадаченный Сейя. Иногда мимо проносилась Наташа – она наконец слезла с отцовских рук и теперь исследовала «страшно интересное подземелье», заставляя Хёгу то и дело обеспокоенно вглядываться в темноту и искать себя взглядом.  
Молчание, повисшее между соратниками, чем дальше – тем больше становилось тяжелее и мрачнее.  
Первым эту атмосферу не выдержал, как и ожидалось, Мило. Неугомонный Скорпион ткнул пальцем с длинным алым когтем в сторону бегающей по залу девочки и спросил:  
– А это кто?  
Хёга, как раз в этот момент высматривающий ее среди темноты, не отреагировал, пропустив вопрос мимо ушей, так что за него ответил Шун:  
– Хёгина дочка. Правда, милая?  
Красноречивое молчание было закономерным ответом. Пока Мило собирался с мыслями, чтобы наверняка спросить, как же так вышло, инициативу перехватил Сага.  
– Что Лебедь имел в виду про «застряли тут»?  
Шун, только что осознавший, что по собственной воле стал крайним, вздохнул и в нескольких словах попытался рассказать то, что с ними произошло почти тридцать лет назад.  
– В общем… вот это, – Золотые дружно повернули головы вслед за тем, как он ткнул пальцем в сторону Стены, – Стена Плача.  
– Мы как бы в курсе, мелочь, – проворчал Десмаск.  
– Кто еще тут мелочь, – в тон ему отозвался Ширю.  
Шун укоризненно нахмурился.  
– Тихо вы. Либо сами объясняйте. – Желающих не нашлось, так что он продолжил: – За ней находится кратчайший путь в Элизиум – Дорога Богов. Вот только пройти по ней могут либо боги, либо обладатели божественных доспехов.  
Му поднял руку:  
– Постой, Шун. А как же вы в… ээ… прошлый раз прошли?  
– Все благодаря господину Шиону. Еще в Святилище он восстановил наши материи кровью Саори-сан.  
Му восхищенно вздохнул.  
– Вот бы осмотреть их…  
Шун с виноватой улыбкой развел руками, мол, чего нет того нет.  
– М-да, дела…  
И снова повисла тишина. С радостным воплем пробежала мимо Наташа, в руках она сжимала ржавую железяку и воинственно ею размахивала. Хёга, подорвавшись с места, бросился следом.  
Резко, словно ванька-встанька, подскочил Сейя:  
– Чего мы сидим? Мы должны спасать Саори-сан!  
Все Золотые синхронно вздохнули.  
– Сейя, ты чем слушал?  
– Ушами, – неожиданно огрызнулся Пегас, а потом хлопнул себя по груди: – Моя Материя как раз и была восстановлена кровью Афины! – проигнорировав, что от материи остались рожки да ножки.  
– Безумству храбрых поём мы славу, – непонятно, но к месту процитировал вернувшийся с дочерью в охапке Хёга. – А нам что делать прикажешь? Оставаться гнить в преисподней?  
Сейя открыл было рот, собираясь спросить, а чем не вариант, если все пойдет по предыдущему сценарию, но вовремя посмотрел на смурные лица товарищей и заткнулся.  
– Вот именно, – мрачно припечатал Икки. Взглянул с сожалением на правую руку. – Эй, блондинка, в твоем баре еще остался тот «Джонни Уокер»?  
– За блондинку – в глаз, – в тон отозвался Хёга. – А вообще, да.  
Икки ухмыльнулся, и Золотым внезапно от этой улыбки стало нехорошо.  
– С тебя бутылка. Чего мы сидим, у нас же вон, Сага есть. – Взгляды присутствующих скрестились на лже-Понтифике. Тот нахмурился, явно не понимая, что от него хотят.  
Первым Икки понял, как ни странно, Ширю.  
– Ты про тот случай, о котором Канон говорил?  
– Канон? – хором спросили Айолия, Му и Мило.  
Хёга посмотрел на них как на идиотов.  
– Он у нас Понтификом работает.  
– Косяки за братцем исправляет, – глумливо добавил Икки.  
Ситуацию – и Сагу, которого вот-вот, казалось, хватит сердечный приступ, – спас, как ни странно Айолос.  
– Так что за история? – ему хватило лишь немного повысить голос, чтобы вернуть всех к теме разговора.  
Ширю замигал.  
– А, да. – Он нахмурился, воскрешая в памяти прочитанные ему несколько лет назад свитки. – В летописях Святилища есть подробные отчеты о предыдущих Священных Войнах. В свитках за… восемнадцатый век, кажется, было написано, что Близнецы Аспрос в сражении с богом времени Кайросом закинул того на Дорогу богов при помощи Другого Измерения.  
Айолос задумчиво поскреб подбородок.  
– Кажется, припоминаю. Помнишь, Сага, мы как-то в летописях копались?  
Сага вздрогнул, покосился на Стрельца, посмурнел, но согласился.  
– Да. Аспрос воспользовался тем, что бог застрял в человеческом теле и потому, попав на Дорогу Богов, был уничтожен как обычный смертный. Так что даже Другое Измерение не панацея.  
– Зачем зацикливаться на Дороге Богов? Раз уж у нас нет никакой возможности преодолеть ее, – как бы между прочим спросил Шун, – ты ведь сможешь своей техникой перебросить нас прямо в Элизиум?  
– Прямо в Элизиум? Ты в своем уме, Андромеда?  
Ответом ему была милая улыбка, от которой, тем не менее, пробирало до озноба.  
– После того, как я поработал Владыкой Аидом, даже не знаю. А что насчет моего вопроса? Вас ведь там, – он потянулся и ткнул пальцем Сагу в лоб, – двое сейчас же, да? Ты и Канон? Не значит ли это, что твои техники должны усилиться?  
– Теоретически – да, но… понадобится что-нибудь, что сможет послужить якорем.  
Сейя тут же сунул ему под нос сверкающую золотом статуэтку.  
– Материя Афины подойдет?  
Золотые сгрудились вокруг них, любуясь сиянием божественного доспеха.  
– Какая красота!  
Сага с сомнением посмотрел на Материю, а потом отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Материя существует сама по себе. И ее никак нельзя связать с ее хозяином. Вот если бы…  
– Если бы у нас была кровь бога? – подхватил Шун. Он запустил руку за ворот рубашки и выудил из-под одежды тонкий кожаный шнурок, на концах которого болтался маленький стеклянный сосуд с красной жидкостью внутри. – Например, кровь Афины?  
На мгновение воцарилась пораженная тишина, а потом все загалдели, наперебой выспрашивая, откуда у него такая драгоценность.  
Шун пожал плечами, как будто в самом факте владения каплей божественной крови не было ничего странного.  
– Саори-сан дала мне ее на всякий случай, чтобы Аид повторно не смог завладеть мной.  
– И как же ты без нее?  
– В Элизиуме у Аида не будет никакой необходимости во мне. Ну, так что?  
Сага недрогнувшей рукой принял у него пузырек, немного подержал на ладони и резко сжал. Стекло жалобно хрустнуло в его кулаке.  
– Ближе подойдите и смотрите, не потеряйтесь, – он окинул посерьезневших товарищей внимательным взглядом и ухмыльнулся. Десмаск проворчал, что теперь он их всех разом угробит, а не одного только Айолоса, схлопотал тумак от упомянутого Стрельца и замолчал. Пространство вокруг сгустилось и смялось, сквозь каменные стены и пол, объятые темнотой, протаяли звезды, сумасшедшая круговерть небесных светил подхватила людей, сжала, заставив золотые Материи жалобно застонать, и бросила сквозь пространство куда-то вперед.

**05.**  
– Посмотрите направо, – с интонациями записного экскурсовода сказал Шун, делая характерный жест, – вы смотрите на легендарные поля асфоделей, единственного цветка, который растет в мире мертвых. А теперь, если вы взглянете вооон туда, – он махнул рукой, и головы Золотых Святых машинально повернулись в ту сторону, – вы сможете разглядеть очертания храмового комплекса. Когда мы подойдем поближе, обратите особое внимание на сцены на фронтоне – на них Владыка Аид изображен восседающим на троне в окружении своих верных слуг, у его трона лежит трехголовый Цербер, под пятой стонут грешники, а на фоне выстроились ряды спектров числом сто восемь. Чуть ниже, под карнизом, на фризе скульптор изобразил узор из кипарисовых ветвей, перевитый водными струями, что, конечно же, символизирует пять знаменитых рек мира мертвых – Лету, Ахеронт, Коцит, Стикс и Флегетон. Также остановите свое внимание на капителях колонн – в человеческой традиции они обычно украшаются листьями пальм или папируса, а в Элизиуме они украшены стилизованными лепестками знаменитых асфоделей…  
Другое Измерение – выполненное настолько безупречно, что даже армия предшественников не смогла бы придраться к синхронной работе Саги и Канона, временно делящих одно тело, – подкрепленное кровью Афины и совместной силой всех Святых, с необычайной силой и точностью перенесло всех людей сквозь пространство и выбросило прямо посреди цветущего поля. Когда они, придя в себя, поднялись на ноги и убедились, что никто не потерялся, и даже те, что не имели сейчас Материй, в полном порядке, включая маленькую Наташу, то смогли оглядеться. Повсюду, сколько хватало глаз, лежали бескрайние цветочные поля – настоящее цветочное море колебалось под теплыми дуновениями ветерка, а с синего неба на людей смотрело ласковое, словно не из этого мира, солнце. Чуть в стороне, прорезая цветы и траву как нож, лежала каменная дорога, чей другой конец упирался в грозный силуэт огромного храмового комплекса впереди.  
– Ты издеваешься, Шун? – непонимающе нахмурился Айолия.  
– Пусть продолжает, – невозмутимо отозвался Шака. – Экскурсия весьма познавательна, и гид опытный.  
Лев покосился на него.  
– А, ну понятно. Девская солидарность? Тоже, что ли, солидаризоваться… Икки, ты же тоже Лев?  
Упомянутый Лев в ответ лаконично и емко показал неприличный жест.  
Сага тяжело вздохнул. Золотые Святые, оказавшись в Элизиуме, отчего-то расслабились. Видимо, сыграли свою роль и кажущееся спокойствие этого божественного края, и некая дезориентированность – половина из них уже умерли, оставшиеся собирались умереть, и теперь, неожиданно оказавшись почти живыми, не знали, что им делать. Он огляделся. Канон, снова обретший свое собственное тело, о чем-то непринужденно трепался с Лебедем. А тот, как подметил Сага, занятый разговором и наблюдением за дочерью, совсем не обращал внимания на то, какие странные взгляды бросает в их сторону Камю. Последнему, впрочем, следовало бы больше обращать внимание на своего друга – ну вот, Мило не выдержал игнора и снова набросился то ли с объятиями, то ли с упреками. Афродита от вида неземных цветов совсем потерял голову и, зачарованный, медленно, но верно уходил все дальше. Сага тронул Десмаска за руку и кивнул в сторону Рыб. Рак скривился, но все же пошел следом. Айолия и Айолос что-то оживленно обсуждали. Айолия, кажется, даже слезу пустил, а невесть как оказавшийся рядом Шура явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Дружеские хлопки по плечам от обоих братьев и вовсе были для него как удары молотка в крышку гроба. Шака медитировал, Му и Доко расспрашивали о чем-то Дракона, Шун внимал Альдебарану и то и дело хлюпал носом. Единственным, кто был занят делом, оказался Икки – Феникс на вытянутой руке удерживал порывающегося унестись вдаль Пегаса. Сага припомнил, как сам внезапно оказался нянькой почти десятку малолетних Святых, и посочувствовал ему.  
Как так получилось, что тем, кому больше всех надо, снова оказался он?  
Сага подошел к Весам и, дождавшись, пока тот договорит, обратился со всем возможным почтением:  
– Учитель, может быть, вы призовете всех к порядку?  
Доко окинул его внезапно очень внимательным и очень холодным взглядом – Сага представил, что с ним может сделать за смерть друга человек с двухсот пятидесятилетним опытом и мысленно содрогнулся, – а потом широко ухмыльнулся.  
– Ну нет, Сага. Ты у нас Понтификом работал? Вот и работай дальше.  
– Но… учитель…  
Доко отмахнулся от него, как от мухи:  
– Снять с тебя эти обязательства могут двое – Шион или сама Афина. Ты видишь здесь кого-нибудь из них?  
– Нет… – потерянно ответил он. Му и Дракон сочувственно смотрели на него. Он вздохнул. Как там звали этого парнишку, ученика Доко? Сага припомнил ведомости, с которыми приходилось столько возиться в бытность Понтификом. Ах да… – Ширю, так где говоришь, Афина?  
Глядя на храмовый комплекс впереди, куда молча указал Дракон, Сага почувствовал себя лучше. В самом деле, когда знаешь, что нужно делать, оно как-то лучше.  
Он хлопнул в ладоши. Как будто все могло быть так просто. Игнорируя откровенно издевательскую усмешку Доко, Сага сосредоточил в правой руке космо. Бабахнуло красиво. Прикрывая головы от просыпавшихся с небес осколков, Золотые соизволили обратить на него свое внимание.  
– Собрались и пошли спасать нашу богиню.  
– Эй, а почему Сага опять командует? – возмутился Мило. Камю успокаивающе положил на его плечо руку, но где там.  
– Вот именно! – поддержал бунт Айолия. – Я считаю, что мой брат гораздо лучший командир!  
– Ну почему же только он. Канон тоже неплохо справляется, – невозмутимо добавил Лебедь.  
– Эй! – Канон возмущено дернул его за хвост.  
– Ты мне еще за Атлантиду должен, – ответил Хёга, забирая у него свои волосы.  
Золотые спорили и ругались, разделившись на две неравные группки. Сага со всевозрастающим отчаянием наблюдал за этим бардаком, с другой стороны с похожим выражением смотрел, как ни странно, Айолос. В один момент их взгляды пересеклись, и Сага поспешил отвести взгляд, но, прежде чем он это сделал, неожиданно прочел в глазах старого друга понимание. Доко, также наблюдающий за этой сварой, уже откровенно смеялся.  
Оставался только один способ – жахнуть по этим идиотам галактическим взрывом, и Сага уже был откровенно готов сделать это. Но тут Шун легонько тронул лапкой его наплечник.  
– Что?  
– Я просто что хотел сказать: Сейя уже убежал. 

**06.**  
Они были примерно на полпути к храмам – известие о том, что, пока они спорили, Пегас сбежал под шумок спасать Афину в одиночку, подстегнуло даже самых немотивированных, никому же не хотелось признать, что их обошел какой-то там Бронзовый пацан, – когда над верхушками акротериев, словно второе солнце, взошло, разлилось ослепляющее золотое сияние. Святые остановились, во все глаза смотря на это светопреставление.  
Шун зааплодировал.  
– Я же говорил, он доберется, – и он потянул руку к Хёге. – Ты проспорил. – Тот порылся в заднем кармане, вытащил оттуда конфету и положил ее на протянутую ладонь. Шун довольно кивнул и зашуршал фантиком.  
Сага непонимающе дернул головой.  
– Доберется? То есть?  
– Сейя доставил божественный доспех Афине, – пояснил Хёга, роясь в карманах в поисках конфеты для дочери. Наташа дула губы и вот-вот собиралась зареветь. К счастью, конфета нашлась. – Думаю, нам надо поторопиться.  
И Святые с удвоенной скоростью припустили вперед.  
Взбегая по кажущейся бесконечной лестнице они даже не гадали, что увидят, ибо реальность, представшая их глазам, превосходила всяческие ожидания. Посреди просторной площади, от которой брали свое начало лестницы, ведущие к храмам-гробницам, напротив друг друга в полном боевом облачении стояли двое: с одной стороны Аид в темном шестикрылом доспехе, с другой – Афина в полыхающей золотом Материи. Сейю, притулившегося где-то с краешку и в полном обалдении взирающего на противостояние двух богов, они не сразу и заметили, а, заметив, присоединились к нему.  
Му схватил Сейю и обеспокоенно завертел во все стороны.  
– Да в порядке он, – небрежно заметил Икки, приземляясь несколькими ступеньками выше. – Он даже после удара аидовым мечом оклемался всего через пару месяцев.  
Му наградил его возмущенным взглядом, но от Пегаса отстал.  
– Ты забыл сказать, что для этого Афине пришлось отправляться во времена прошлой войны и уничтожать сам меч, – как бы между прочим добавил Шун. Золотые из будущего споро занимали места на ступенях, собираясь наблюдать за разворачивающимся действом из партера.  
– Вы что, не собираетесь сражаться? – возмутился Айолия.  
– И я тоже не буду, – Канон протиснулся сквозь ряды младших товарищей и плюхнулся задницей на ступеньки. – Вы у нас в Материях, вы и сражайтесь. – Он осклабился в дерзкой ухмылке. Сага беспомощно закрыл глаза, по опыту зная, что сейчас младшенький отмочит какую-нибудь гадость, и, в общем-то, не ошибся. – А помирать будете, так помирайте те, кому есть кому Материю передавать. Мне озвучить поименно, или вы сами догадаетесь?  
– Твой характер даже смерть не исправит, да? – вздохнул Сага.  
На его счастье, боги заметили смертных. Не поворачивая головы в их сторону, Афина непререкаемым тоном велела:  
– Не вмешивайтесь. Это – только между мной и Аидом.  
– Какая строгая, – хмыкнул Доко, усаживаясь рядом с Ширю.  
Шун светло улыбнулся.  
– Это вы с Саори-сан дела не имели, – и непонятно было, как расценивать эти его слова, как предостережение или похвальбу.  
Ситуация накалялась. Напряжение, уже разлитое в воздухе к приходу зрителей, постепенно густело и нарастало, кое-кто впечатлительный уже мог бы поклясться, что может видеть его сгустки, формирующие огромное темное облако вокруг божественных персон.  
Аид вздохнул.  
– В самом деле, когда все пошло не так?  
Афина пожала плечами, заставив свои доспехи зазвенеть. Она тоже не знала ответа.  
– Когда времена успели перемешаться? Кто из вас видел, что произошло? – и смертных пробрало до костей от того пристального взгляда, которым их соизволил наградить прекрасный правитель Преисподней.  
– Шун? – добавила Афина.  
Дева из будущего извиняюще развел руками:  
– Увы, Афина. Мои воспоминания не изменились. Шесть Золотых во главе с учителем Доко предприняли попытку пробить дыру в Стене, но потерпели неудачу. Потом Сейя попытался сделать это в одиночку, но тоже был отброшен…  
– Постой, – Шака раскрыл глаза, заставив сидящих рядом Му и Айолию отшатнуться от хлынувшей от него волны космо. – Ведь Пегасу удалось воткнуть меч в Стену Плача. И затем был мощный взрыв… – он замолчал, ошеломленный тем невероятно человеческим выражением отчаяния, которое появилось на лицах обоих богов.  
– Этот Пегас… – почти простонал Владыка мертвых.  
– Извини, дядя, – опустив глаза, повинилась богиня войны.  
Над Элизиумом повисла неловкая тишина. Даже обнаружившиеся на противоположной лестнице боги-близнецы не отважились нарушить ее.  
– А я-то думал, куда Гипнос с Танатосом делись, – шепот Ширю прозвучал в царящей тишине как гром с ясного неба.  
Доко кашлянул.  
– Эм… Афина… нам немного... да куда там… совсем непонятно, что происходит?! Как заканчивать Священную Войну?  
– Позвольте мне объяснить! – раздался новый голос, и на площади между двумя богами появилась маленькая девочка в черном балахоне и двумя задорными хвостиками на макушке. В правой руке она сжимала кособокий посох, в котором Доко с изумлением опознал свой собственный. – Эк вас перекорежило-то, Икки, Шун, Ширю, Хёга, – и девочка дерзко улыбнулась.  
– Геката!!  
– Собственной персоной!  
– Так ты поняла, что происходит, Геката? – не наклонив головы, обратился к ней с высоты своего роста Аид.  
– Воистину так, Владыка Аид! Когда Пегас умудрился вонзить в Стену Плача золотой меч, наполненный его космо, он заставил кладку, сложенную еще до начала времен, вибрировать, и порожденные этой вибрацией волны распространились глубоко в прошлое и будущее, перемешав их с настоящим!  
Боги синхронно вздохнули. Сейя постарался стать как можно незаметнее.  
– И это можно исправить? – спросила Афина, наклоняясь к маленькой ведьме.  
Геката пожала плечами.  
– Более или менее, но последствия будут чудовищны. Вам всем, – она обвела рукой сидящих на ступенях людей, – придется исчезнуть.  
– Это абсурд! – Айолия и Мило одновременно вскочили с места, сжав кулаки.  
– Сядьте, – строго осадил обоих Айолос, и сталь в его голосе заставила их повиноваться.  
Геката вдруг ухмыльнулась.  
– Когда я сказала "исчезнуть", я имела в виду именно это. Потому что единственный способ исправить содеянное – это вернуть все к исходной точке. К исходной точке и тем из вас, которые существовали на ее момент.  
– И КАК ДАЛЕКО ОНА? – хором спросили боги, и от их совместного вопроса заколебалось само пространство. – СКОЛЬКО ВЕКОВ НАМ ПРИДЕТСЯ СТЕРЕТЬ ИЗ ТКАНИ МИРОЗДАНИЯ ПО ВИНЕ ПЕГАСА?  
Геката пожала плечами.  
– Тринадцать лет или тридцать тысяч. Решайте сами – переиграть эту Священную Войну или все, что были за тысячелетия ваших споров, о, олимпийцы.

**07.**  
Над Элизиумом стояла тишина. Молчали люди – неслыханная наглость со стороны смертных вторгаться в святую землю. Молчали боги, вместо того, чтобы сражаться в последней битве за судьбу человечества. Молчала и маленькая ведьма, чей совет в решении возникшей проблемы и принес такую сумятицу.  
Никогда еще бессмертные боги не сталкивались с подобным. По несчастливому стечению обстоятельств времена перемешались, прошлое и будущее сошлись в одной точке, прямо здесь, в Элизиуме. И единственный способ был спасти настоящее – это отменить его вовсе.  
– Ты все еще будешь спорить со мной, что люди должны быть уничтожены? – подозрительно кротко спросил Аид.  
Афина тяжело вздохнула.  
– Это ведь и моя вина тоже, дядя. – Легонько вздернутая в немом вопросе бровь вынудила ее объяснить: – Я ведь умышленно позволила Гипносу схватить себя. Это был единственный способ подобраться к тебе, так как ты отступил в Элизиум. Так что… – она развела руками.  
Гипнос, слушая ее, застонал и закрыл лицо ладонью. Танатос обеспокоенно наклонился к нему, что-то вполголоса втолковывая.  
– Они такие дружные, – поучительно прошептал Шун и покосился в сторону близнецов. – Не то что некоторые…  
– Поговори у меня, мелочь! – цыкнул Канон.  
– А неплохо придумано, – одобрительно высказался Аид. – Могло бы сработать.  
– Сработало, – скромно улыбнулась его племянница.  
– М-да…  
И снова воцарилась тишина. Геката, нервничая, переводила взгляд с Аида на Афину и обратно. Потом кашлянула.  
– Так что вы решили? – осторожно спросила она, когда оба бога скрестили на ней свои взгляды. – Чем дольше ждать, тем дальше распространяются вибрации. Пока охваченная ими временная область невелика, всего лишь около двадцати лет в каждую сторону, но она постепенно расширяется. И вскоре будет расширяться чуть ли не скоростью света! Тогда придется перекраивать весь мир!  
– Другого выбора нет, – согласились боги.  
– Пятнадцать лет, – предложила Афина. – Переиграем последнюю Войну, дядя.  
– Да будет так, – согласился Аид. – Что теперь, Геката?  
Ведьма заискивающе улыбнулась.  
– Владыка Времени, Хронос, должен повернуть время вспять… но…  
Аид несколько мгновений смотрел на нее своими прекрасными глазами, потом величественно кивнул.  
– Я поговорю с ним. – Он сделал шаг в моментально открывшийся портал. – Прощайтесь, пока есть время, смертные, – донесся его исчезающий голос.  
Следом за ним исчезли и боги-близнецы – как сострил Мило, Гипносу срочно требовалось залить прокол чем-нибудь горячительным, – поэтому люди оказались предоставлены сами себе.  
– Как это будет выглядеть? – вдруг громко спросил Сага. Старший из близнецов был бледен, на него прямо-таки было страшно смотреть. – Мы что, снова вернемся к тому, с чего начали? И мне снова придется… – его голос дрогнул, но он быстро собрался с силами, – снова придется убить господина Шиона и Айолоса? Снова пройти через этот кошмар…  
Святые с внезапно проснувшимся сочувствием смотрели на него. До некоторых дошло, что раньше они как-то не задумывались над тем, каково было в той ситуации самому Саге. Канон, неловко от отсутствия привычки, положил руку на плечо старшего брата.  
– Госпожа Геката, – Айолос спустился с лестницы и опустился на одно колено, оказавшись на одном уровне с ведьмой, – есть ли какой-нибудь способ оставить нам воспоминания о том, что мы уже прожили?  
Маленькая девочка, каковой сейчас выглядела древняя ведьма Луны, порозовела. Шун захихикал – Стрелец не был красавцем, как тот же Сага, но обладал приятной располагающей внешностью настоящего мужчины, – как раз тот тип, который нравится почти всем без исключения женщинам.  
– Ну… это против правил, вообще-то! – воскликнула она, и ее щеки залила яркая краска.  
Афина наклонилась к ней, почтительно прижав руку к груди.  
– Я тоже присоединяюсь к этой просьбе, Геката! Больше всего на свете я не желаю повторения этой трагедии! Если есть какая-то возможность, я готова заплатить любую цену!  
– Я тоже готов, – проникновенно заглядывая в глаза ведьмы добавил Айолос.  
– Я тоже, – отозвался Сага, преклоняя колено. За ним опустился на колени Канон и все четверо Золотых из будущего.  
Афродита, и Шура, и Десмаск, не колеблясь, последовали их примеру. Немногим позже Му, Доко и Альдебаран, Камю и Шака также присоединились к этой просьбе. Айолия и Мило переглянулись. Скорпион скривился, метнув злобный взгляд в сторону обоих близнецов, но в конце концов оба они тоже опустились на колени.  
Геката в полнейшей сумятице переводила взгляд с Афины на ее воинство и обратно. Паника в ее глазах все росла и множилась, заставляя ведьмочку дрожать, но вот она успокоилась.  
Вздохнула тяжело.  
– Способ есть. – И больше дюжины радостных и недоверчивых взглядов стали ее наградой. – Но способ не абсолютный. – Она вскинула голову и взглянула на Афину. – Я смогу оставить воспоминания только нескольким людям. Двум, максимум – трем. Сама реши, кому именно из присутствующих достанется эта ноша.  
– Мне! – в один голос выкрикнули оба Близнеца и Стрелец.  
Афина молча кивнула.  
– Да будет так, – подтвердила Геката. – Но воспоминания вернутся только в тот момент, когда Афина снизойдет на Землю, не раньше. До этого все будет идти согласно тому, как оно уже было. Поубиваете друг друга – ваша вина. Что касается платы… – она нахмурилась. – Платить придется… вам, – и она поочередно ткнула пальцем в четырех Золотых из будущего. Все четверо вскинулись. – Ваши связи и отношения, ваши привязанности и воспоминания, даже сама ваша жизнь – вы готовы отдать это ради возможности изменить предначертанное?  
– Даже сама наша жизнь… – повторил Ширю.  
– Да, даже сама ваша жизнь. Оплатив это желание ваших товарищей, вы рискуете и вовсе никогда не родиться!  
Слова Гекаты упал как камни в озеро, мгновенно сгинув в глубокой и густой тишине. Разрушить ее не отважился даже Сейя – сейчас все смотрели лишь на них четверых.  
– Я согласен, – без тени сомнения заявил Икки. И тут же добавил: – Не обольщайтесь. Не ради вас.  
– Я согласен, – улыбнулся Шун, светло и радостно, внезапно став действительно похожим на того, кто достоин титула ближайшего к богу. – Ради всего мира.  
Ширю стиснул зубы с такой силой, что под кожей заходили желваки.  
– Я согласен, – просто сказал он и закусил губу с такой силой, что по подбородку потекла тоненькая струйка крови.  
– Папочка… – жалобно запищала Наташа, не понимая, что происходит, но сердцем чувствуя неладное.  
Хёга молча положил ладонь на ее макушку, потом поднял глаза и, наверное, впервые за все это время глядя – не на Афину, нет, – в глаза своему наставнику, твердо сказал:  
– Я согласен.  
– Да будет так, – вновь подтвердила Геката и несильно ударила посохом в каменную кладку площади. Но, хотя удар был несильным, во все стороны от места удара побежали трещины, которые все удлинялись и росли, и ширились, пока куски мироздания не начали рушиться прямо в возникающие щели, увлекая за собой всех, кто оказался рядом.

**08.**  
«Прежде, чем Хронос повернет время вспять, и вы исчезнете, чтобы вернуться к себе предыдущим, пройдет некоторое время. Используйте его с умом», – сияние звезд и туманностей, окружившее их там, куда провалился расколовшийся на части Элизиум, пульсировали в такт словам Гекаты. Космические ветра подхватили людей, отделили их друг от друга, словно безвольные марионетки, только Афина в сияющей золотом Материи, парящая в центре их импровизированного зодиакального круга, была видна всем одинаково отчетливо. 

– Почему я не могу использовать Другое Измерение? – ярился Канон, сжимая кулаки. Причудливая игра света поделила его лицо на две половины – светлую и темную, безжалостно высвечивая его двойственную натуру.  
Сага спокойно пожал плечами. Казалось, невозможность использовать свои силы, которыми он так небезосновательно гордился, нисколько его не волновала. Лицо его, также поделенное светотенью на две половины, было умиротворенным. Никогда еще близнецы не были так похожи друг на друга, словно две половины одного целого.  
Выхватив взглядом оказавшегося рядом Айолоса – он был почти полностью скрыт тенью, на свету были только очертания губ и кончик носа, как у Чеширского кота, – Сага протянул к нему руку.  
– Обещай, что остановишь меня.  
Стрелец вытянул руку и дотронулся своей ладонью до его.  
– Ага. Только ты меня не убей снова. – И беззаботно засмеялся, словно хорошей шутке.  
– Вы прямо как супружеская парочка, – проворчал Канон и привычно увернулся от братнего подзатыльника.

– Только попробуй снова убить учителя Дедала, и я тебя не прощу, – втолковывал Шун, грозя пальчиком Афродите.  
Святой Рыб от нечего делать следил глазами за кончиком грозящего перста. Потом демонстративно зевнул, изящно прикрыв рот ладонью.  
– Зачем ты это мне говоришь? Приказы у нас Сага отдает.  
– Ага, так я и поверил, что ты во всем его слушаешься, – Шун резко подался вперед, ловя взгляд своего оппонента. – В общем, я тебя предупредил.  
– А то что? – Афродита фыркнул. – Что ты мне сделаешь? Снова убьешь?  
И содрогнулся, увидев милую улыбку, за которой, однако, скрывалась тонна коварства.  
– Я с Шакой посоветуюсь.

– Это безумие, соглашаться с подобным! – пытался втолковать Му, но все было без толку. Он и сам это понимал. Скоропалительно данное согласие было принято – Гекатой или Мирозданием, не так уж и важно, – и забрать его обратно не представлялось возможным. На глазах Святого Овна стояли слезы, но он даже не пытался их смахнуть. – Нам следовало разделить эту плату между всеми нами! Учитель, скажите же хоть что-нибудь!  
Доко вздохнул.  
– Ширю, ты… ты ведь наверняка устроил свою собственную жизнь, неужели ты готов так ею пожертвовать?  
Его преемник, Золотые Весы Ширю, был бледен, но держался твердо.  
– Я унаследовал твою Материю, учитель. Помогал восстанавливать Святилище после Войны. Стал Хранителем Закона, как и подобает Весам. Женился на Шунрей и воспитал прекрасного сына. Конечно, мне жаль! Но… ради того, чтобы исправить ошибки прошлого и сохранить мир, пожертвовать всем этим я готов. – Кривая усмешка исказила его рот. – Я могу только надеяться, что мы снова встретимся.  
Доко хлюпнул носом и утер слезы.  
– Какой же ты хороший мальчик, Ширю…  
Его ученик улыбнулся, склоняя голову к нему.  
– Вашими стараниями, учитель.

– Клянусь Афиной, если что, первым делом я снова убью этого мудака, и будь что будет, – мрачно заявил Мило. Его несло сквозь космическое пространство как сухой листочек, но это его мало волновало. Оказавшийся рядом Айолия проследил его взгляд – на той стороне Сага о чем-то разговаривал с Айолосом. Близнецы был серьезен и бледен. Стрелец беззаботно веселился, как в старые добрые деньки, когда еще Афина не снизошла в свое Святилище  
– Я тебе помогу, – кровожадно согласился Лев, и они скрепили свой мужской договор крепким рукопожатием. – А вообще, чего ты не с Камю?  
Мило дернул уголком рта.  
– Еще успею с ним наговориться. Пусть… попрощается.

– Пять лет походов к психоаналитику. Трижды в неделю. Без перерывов на отпуска и каникулы. К концу нашей работы мы стали почти семьей. Две попытки самоубийства. Глупость, согласен. Только потому и не довел до конца. Один запой. Было хреново и стыдно, так что больше не повторяю, – спокойным, будничным тоном перечислял Хёга. Разве что пальцы не загибал для наглядности. – Когда этот ко… прости, Понтифик Канон и Афина вынудили меня принять материю Водолея и твой храм, мне казалось, что я готов послать все это как можно дальше и сделать лоботомию. Не вышло. Пришлось впахивать на благо Святилища. – Камю внимательно слушал его, даже не пытаясь вставить слово. – Потом я как-то умудрился вырваться в Токио и остаться там. Открыл свой бар. Стало легче. Но даже так я очень долго думал, что чем-то болен. Свихнулся, – Хёга повертел пальцем у виска, – после того, что ты вынудил меня сделать. Но, в конце концов…  
– В конце концов?– хрипло повторил за ним Камю. Откровения этого совершено незнакомого ему мужчины, в котором он тем не менее узнавал своего юного, доброго ученика, заставляли волосы вставать дыбом. Если бы…  
Хёга погладил по спине притихшую в его объятиях девочку. Потом взглянул ему прямо в глаза и без улыбки, серьезно ответил:  
– Ты – все для меня. Вся моя жизнь. Я люблю тебя.

– И почему я вдруг оказался в вашей компании? – Икки подозрительно оглядел летящих сквозь пространство рядом с ним Тельца и Деву.  
Альдебаран расхохотался и с размаху хлопнул его по плечу. В прежние времена этот удар наверняка заставил бы того мальчишку-Феникса, каким он был, когда те четверо придурков штурмовали Великую Лестницу и Двенадцать Храмов, уйти под землю по самую маковку, ибо Телец не церемонился и силу не дозировал. Но те времена прошли, и этот дружеский хлопок равного Икки принял не дрогнув.  
– Потому что ты там не нужен? – невозмутимо предположил Шака. Его глаза были открыты и сияли своим собственным светом, словно две звезды, но знакомого ощущения давления космо не было.  
Икки скривился, выхватывая взглядом из темноты Шуна. Братик говорил с Афродитой, явно на повышенных тонах, а тот отмахивался от него, как от назойливой мухи.  
– Вот-вот, – поддакнул Шака, бросив взгляд в ту же сторону. – Дай им самим разобраться.  
Икки проворчал что-то неразборчивое. Хотелось выругаться, но в компании этих двоих это казалось почему-то неуместным.  
Альдебаран и Шака переглянулись, обменявшись молчаливым диалогом и придя к единому мнению.  
– Правильный ты парень, Икки, – Альдебаран положил обе руки ему на плечи и хорошенько встряхнул. – Вот попадешь снова к нам, я тобой конкретно так займусь.  
– Ты же не будешь этого помнить, – Икки попытался вырваться из дружеских клещей, но не смог. Следующие же слова Шаки заставили его похолодеть.  
– Зато я буду.

– Используйте с умом, – передразнил Десмаск слова Гекаты.– Хотелось бы знать, как? – он раздраженно взмахнул руками и ногами, как лягушка, застрявшая в паутине, но не сдвинулся и на миллиметр относительно своего положения.  
Шура тяжело вздохнул.  
– Попробуй поразмыслить над своим поведением. Во имя Афины, твои выходки позорят всех Святых!  
Рак сплюнул.  
– И вот свои последние минутки я вынужден провести в обществе этого моральнутого святоши…

Пространство вокруг незаметно пришло в движение. Как морские волны, взбаламученные столкнувшимися течениями, оно вспучилось, вздыбилось и стало заворачиваться в бурлящий водоворот, в центре которого оказалась Афина. Она только успевала провожать глазами проносящихся вокруг нее со всевозрастающей скоростью Святых, пока они не превратились в ослепительно сверкающие звезды. Спустившись по спирали к ней в центр, все звезды слились в одну, и прямо над ее поднятыми руками взорвались ослепительной сверхновой.

**09.**  
Рассвет занимался над Святилищем. Длинная темная тень от статуи Афины на самой вершине Храмовой Горы протянулась до первого храма, поделив гору на две неравные части, и, когда ее дальний конец достиг первой ступеньки Великой Лестницы, на верхнюю площадку поднялся человек в одеждах Понтифика. Он снял шлем, приветствуя изображение свой богини, и длинные седые волосы, когда-то белокурые, взметнулись за его спиной вместе с утренним ветром. Понтифик Шион, бессменный хранитель этого святого места со времен последней Священной Войны, был стар, но еще крепок. Не зная его истинного возраста, можно было бы дать ему не более шестидесяти, в то время как по правде к этим годам следовало прибавить еще двести. Он подошел к подножию колосса и, подняв голову, всмотрелся выцветшими от старости глазами в лик богини.  
– Это должно случиться сегодня.  
Топот шагов нескольких людей за спиной не заставил его отвлечься от созерцания. Пыхтя от нагрузки, следом за стариком на вершину поднялись трое подростков лет примерно пятнадцати. Шион слегка обернулся, окидывая их быстрым взглядом. Вздохнул.  
– Только посмотрите, на кого вы похожи. Неужели этот коротенький подъем оставил вас без сил?  
Айолос, утирая лоб, перевязанный алой лентой, засмеялся. Все Святилище любило его за легкий незлобивый характер, и даже его вечный соперник во всех играх и тренировках Сага восхищался им. Не желая уступать, он поставил свою ногу на площадку ровно в тот же момент, что и друг-соперник. И тогда же наверх забрался и его брат-близнец, и сейчас ехидно скалился в сторону старшего.  
– А ведь вроде бы все трое достаточно квалифицированы, чтобы стать Золотыми Святыми. Эх…  
– Так мы можем разыграть с братом доспех Близнецов? – обрадовано вскинулся Канон, потом ткнул близнеца локтем в бок: – Спорим, я тебя одолею?  
Шион недовольно цыкнул языком. Сага, уже открывший рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь резкое своему близнецу, тут же рот закрыл.  
– Сегодня день радости для всего Святилища. Я не желаю видеть, как его омрачат ваши склоки.  
– А что сегодня должно произойти? – почтительно осведомился Айолос.  
– Сегодня… – Шион снова повернулся к статуе. – Сегодня в Святилище снизойдет наша богиня, великая Афина.  
Трое юнцов воззрились на спину своего сурового учителя, и, хотя Шион сейчас не мог видеть их лиц, он был готов поклясться, что все трое недоумевают.  
Приплыли. И это – надежда всего мира? Опора для старика-Понтифика? Первые среди равных? Лучшие воины Афины? Ведь столько раз читал им летописи, заставлял зазубривать признаки, возвещающие приход богини и наступление Священной Войны, и все без толку. Понтифик вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. «Афина, дай мне терпения не поубивать этих идиотов». И ведь все трое – хорошие мальчишки. По отдельности. А как соберутся вместе – так хоть свет туши. Вот Сага – серьезный и добрый ребенок, тщательно учится и уже готов помогать с бумажной работой, которой Шион завален по самую макушку. Если бы не его болезненная фиксации на желании быть непременно первым, был бы идеален. А вот Канон, его полная противоположность, шалопай и тунеядец. Учиться не желает, с младшими занимается только тогда, когда его левая пятка того захочет, и всегда, просто всегда мутит воду. Если в Святилище что-то произошло, ищи Канона, не ошибешься. На фоне этих двоих Айолос казался разумным компромиссом их качеств и золотой серединой: не хулиган, но и не тихоня; возится с младшими и успевает помогать с делами Святилища; и силой не обижен. Временами, когда на него накатывало, Шион размышлял, на кого же оставить Святилище, если не доживет до войны, и чаще всего склонялся к кандидатуре Золотого Стрельца. Потом вспоминал, что с бумагами и хозяйственными делами лучше управляется Сага, и начинал сомневаться в своем решении, а когда ему в голову приходила – к чести сказать это случалось довольно редко – мысль, что и Канон, когда захочет, может горы свернуть, то начинала болеть голова, и он оставлял мысли о выборе преемника до лучших времен.  
– Смотрите! – Айолос ткнул пальцем в небо.  
Шион резко очнулся от своих невеселых мыслей и посмотрел наверх.  
Над гребнем на шлеме богини появилась и засияла яркая золотая звезда. Космо, которое она распространяла вокруг себя, несло с собой умиротворение и радость, такие знакомые, что сердце защемило от боли.  
«Доко, ты чувствуешь? Ты слышишь?»  
Сквозь расстояния донесся довольный стариковский смех старого друга, в котором Шион скорее догадался, чем услышал слезы. И даже не стал утирать свои, позволяя им спокойно стекать по щекам и капать на мантию.  
Звезда медленно опускалась все ниже и ниже. Четверо людей на площадке, прищурившись, провожали взглядами ее схождение. Звезда коснулась каменных плит площади, от нее вовсе стороны хлынула волна света, заставив младших Святых поспешно отвернуться, тогда как Понтифик только сильнее прищурился. А когда свет этот иссяк, над вершиной Храмовой горы раздался радостный детский смех.  
Шион судорожно вздохнул, только сейчас обнаружив, что все это время не дышал. Он подошел и с бережной поспешностью поднял на руки крошечную девочку. Улыбнулся, глядя на ее радостное личико, на мягкие пушинки золотистых волосиков на головке, на искрящиеся смехом большие глаза.  
– Афина… – прошептал он, и новорожденная богиня с улыбкой протянула к нему свои маленькие ручки.  
Он вытер слезы свободной рукой и развернулся спиной к статуе, готовый представить ее всему миру.  
Мальчишки смотрели на него круглыми как у совят глазами с такими одинаковыми выражениями полного обалдения, что казались родными братьями.  
– Это… она? – срывающимся голосом прошептал Сага.  
Шион кивнул.  
– Можете подойти и поприветствовать нашу богиню.  
И снова все трое сделали шаг вперед одновременно, подошли и опустились на одно колено.  
– Великая Афина, приветствуем тебя! – выдохнули приветствие тоже вместе, как будто долго тренировались.  
Понтифик довольно кивнул.  
– Ну же, дайте Афине увидеть ваши лица, – он развернул младенца, поворачивая лицом к троице.  
И тут все пошло наперекосяк. Едва взглянув в лицо новорожденной богини, все трое резко переменились в лице. Айолос вздрогнул как от удара и схватился за грудь, посмотрел на себя, как будто ожидал увидеть тяжелую, смертельную рану. Канон нерешительно потянулся к брату, на его лице было написано беспокойство, которого в Святилище отродясь никто не видел. А Сага… Сага отчего-то побледнел как смерть, попытался что-то вымолвить дрожащими губами и, закатив глаза, безмолвно упал без чувств.  
Канон, успевший его подхватить, умоляюще воззрился на Шиона:  
– Мы все можем объяснить!

**10.**  
Тропинка, по которой они пришли сюда, через несколько шагов впереди истончалась и вовсе исчезала, теряясь среди жухлой травы и нагромождений валунов. Проследив за ее возможным направлением, Сага уперся взглядом в прикрытый чахлыми ветвями зев пещеры, лежащий чуть ниже у устья небольшой речушки. Он вопросительно обернулся на Понтифика. Тот, перенеся их обоих на пригорок парой метров выше с помощью своей телепортации, осторожно спускался, придерживая полу своей длинной черной мантии. Шлем – отличительный знак своего положения – он оставил в Святилище, и солнечный свет нещадно высвечивал морщины на его лице. Иногда Сага пытался представить, каково это – год за годом жить, и так целых двести с лишним лет, а все вокруг умирают и уходят, но никак не получалось. Воображения не хватало, видимо.  
– Господин Шион, где это мы?  
Несколькими часами ранее они все втроем рассказывали ему о тех ужасных воспоминаниях, что возникли в их головах в тот самый момент, когда они взглянули в улыбающееся лицо богини – о смертях, предательстве, долгих тринадцати годах безумия и Священной Войне, которую так и не смогли завершить. Они ожидали, что он поднимет их на смех, но, видимо, их совместные усилия – ведь прежде они трое никогда ни в чем сразу не соглашались – убедили его. Шион выслушал предельно внимательно, не перебивая, не сомневаясь, задал несколько уточняющих вопросов и только после того, как получил на них ответы, начал действовать. Оставалось только поражаться тому, как быстро он отдавал приказания, как будто в голове у него сразу выстраивался план. Стайка прибежавших по первому зову жриц унесла с собой Афину – для богини были уже подготовлены покои, видевшие десятки ее предыдущих воплощений. Айолоса услали было заниматься с младшими – они как раз должны были проснуться, – но он вскоре вернулся, держа на руках зевающего, но решительно настроенного Шаку. Будущий Золотой Святой Девы, очаровательно картавя, заявил, что тоже все помнит и вообще, что бы они без него делали. Шион и его выслушал, а после отправил обоих обратно, откуда пришли. А Канона отрядил охранять покои богини.  
Оставшись наедине со своей будущей жертвой, Сага внезапно оробел. Суровый внимательный взгляд, прочитать в котором что-то определенное не представлялось возможным, пробирал буквально до костей, заставлял сомневаться в самом себе и вспоминать все, даже самые маленькие, грешки и проступки. Осмотрев его таким образом, Шион кивнул самому себе.  
– Пока ты в полном порядке. Даже представить не могу, что могло привести к такому…  
Так и не сказав ничего конкретного, он перенес их обоих в эту дикую, не тронутую цивилизацией местность.  
– Это место для твоего испытания, Сага, – Понтифик прошел мимо него и продолжил спуск. Сага, промедлив, последовал за ним. – Я не знаю, что произошло с тобой, что привело тебя к раздвоению личности, но совершенно очевидно, что оставить все на самотек ни к чему хорошему не приведет. В худшем случае, история просто повторится.  
Сага похолодел. Он сам знал, что вылечить то его состояние было невозможно, равно как и подавить усилием воли – разве же он не пытался?! – но тогда оставался только один выход. В прошлом-будущем он уже прибегнул к нему. Теперь, наверное, придется снова, только раньше.  
– Похоже, лечению твое то состояние не поддается, – словно озвучивая его собственные мысли, спокойно говорил Понтифик. – Поэтому остается только одно. – Шион обернулся и просто сказал: – Тебе придется умереть, Сага.  
Своды пещеры сомкнулись на его головой, когда он углубился внутрь достаточно, чтобы скудный солнечный свет, проникающий сквозь небольшой вход, уже не достигал его. В тишине, которую нарушало только тихое журчание ручейка да мерный стук капель где-то в стороне, его собственное дыхание и звук осторожных шагов звучали оглушительно.  
Мысленно он еще слышал слова Шиона, сказанные им у входа в пещеру:  
– Это – Ахерон, река мира мертвых. Если ты действительно хочешь избавиться от своей злой половины, то иди вдоль нее до тех пор, пока не умрешь. Потом – возвращайся. – Он тяжело вздохнул. – Мне не хочется отпускать тебя одного, но другого выбора нет. По этому пути ты можешь пройти только сам.  
Сага пригладил волосы на макушке, снова ощутив, как сухие пальцы Понтифика треплют его по голове, и решительно двинулся вперед.  
Счет времени он потерял уже давно. Также он пытался считать шаги, но сбился на второй тысяче, а сбившись – бросил. Идти вперед приходилось медленно, осторожно нащупывая путь впереди, прежде чем поставить туда ногу. Несколько раз он падал, содрал кожу на локтях и сильно ушиб колено. Один раз ошибся и поставил ногу на зыбкую почву; огласив пещеру невольно вырвавшимся воплем, он съехал вниз на дно оврага и плюхнулся в холодную воду реки мертвых. Слепо озираясь – в абсолютной тьме подземного мира на глаза не было никакой надежды – он принюхивался и прислушивался. Прополз несколько шагов на четвереньках, пока не почувствовал под ногами и руками устойчивую землю.  
Только готовность к чему-то этакому не дала ему подпрыгнуть на месте или заорать, когда рядом, над самым плечом, раздался чей-то короткий смешок. Подавив вопль, Сага резко обернулся, привычно складывая руки в позицию для галактического взрыва и только потом мысленно обозвал себя дураком: с кем он собирался драться в полной темноте?  
Внезапно вспыхнул огонек, затем второй, третий, и вскоре целая стая блуждающих огоньков озарила темноту вокруг.  
– Ну, здравствуй, – поприветствовал его тот, с кем Сага никогда не рассчитывал столкнуться нос к носу. Его темная половина – в богатых одеждах Понтифика, но без шлема и маски, – сам Арес стоял напротив, выступая из темноты там, где еще мгновение назад ничего не было.  
Сага судорожно выдохнул, точнее, попытался, и обнаружил, что не может ни сделать выдох, ни вдох, и даже сердце не бьется.  
– Аж противно смотреть, – съязвил двойник. – Что ты паникуешь? Это же мир мертвых, ты ведь сюда и собирался, нет?  
Сага поднял руку, подвигал пальцами, постучал носком правой ноги по камням – тело слушалось как прежде, мокрая одежда противно липла к тему, не было никакой другой разницы в ощущениях, кроме тех, что он уже заметил.  
– Вот как, я умер…  
Арес кивнул. Было странно смотреть на него – на похожее до самой последней черточки лицо, – наяву, а не в глубине зеркала. Сага прислушался к себе – что он испытывал к нему? Ненависть? Желание убить? Но не было ничего, кроме огромной усталости. Лента, повязанная Шионом вокруг запястья – верный способ вернуться к жизни, когда дело будет сделано, – требовательно натянулась. Следуя за этим натяжением, он молча прошел мимо двойника, едва не задев его плечом  
Удивительно, но Арес не пытался его догнать, схватить, удержать, только крикнул растерянно ему в спину:  
– Эй, а я?  
Сага помедлил – лента затрепыхалась, поторапливая, – и, не оборачиваясь сказал:  
– А ты мне больше не нужен.

**11.**  
Приют находился в пригороде Токио. Сам город Канону не понравился – слишком много людей, слишком много машин, слишком много зданий – всего слишком. В пригородах было полегче. Осмотрев прячущееся за ветвями плодовых деревьев здание, Святой удовлетворенно кивнул и нажал кнопку звонка. Встретившая его тихая маленькая женщина проводила его в небольшую – здесь вообще все было какое-то компактное – приемную и оставила, сообщив, что директор скоро придет. Канон осторожно присел на маленький диванчик, упорно пытаясь прогнать ощущение слона в посудной лавке, и положил рядом папку с сопроводительными документами.  
Год назад Афина, которой на днях исполнилось шесть лет, заявила о своем настоятельном желании прояснить судьбу своих друзей – Пегаса Сейи, Дракона Ширю, Лебедя Хёги, Андромеды Шуна и Феникса Икки. Сага, сменивший пару лет назад Шиона на посту Понтифика, и Айолос, принявший на себя обязанности старшего наставника, покидать Святилище не могли, и потому вся тяжесть классического квеста «пойди туда – не знаю куда» легла на плечи Канона.  
– Не жалуйся, – только и сказал Сага, после того как терпеливо выслушал весьма эмоциональный диалог касательно поставленной задачи. – Ты так гордишься тем, что Золотой Святой – отрабатывай, – и улыбнулся, зараза, своей обычной благостной улыбкой.  
Канон сплюнул и пошел в библиотеку за самоучителем японского.  
Через год, вооруженный всеми необходимыми в современном мире документами, он сходил с трапа самолета, морщась от покалывания в затекших от долгого сидения мышцах. Гораздо быстрее было бы добраться, используя способности Святого, но Сага настоятельно потребовал соблюдения всех формальностей. Миссия, порученная богиней, была слишком важна для того, чтобы сорвать ее из-за отсутствия на таможне данных о пересечении им границы.  
– Формальности… законы… – проворчал Канон, вспомнив о своих приключениях.  
За дверью послышались мягкие тихие шаги, он подобрался, готовый произвести приятное впечатление, дверь открылась, и в приемную вошла невысокая пожилая женщина. Она протянула ему свою маленькую ручку, которую он с удивлением – ожидал традиционного короткого поклона, к которому за эти несколько месяцев поисков успел привыкнуть, – пожал.  
– Господин Александридис? – спросила она.  
– Называйте меня Канон, госпожа Фумико, – он мило улыбнулся.  
– Канон? – слегка удивилась она, усаживаясь на диван напротив. – Но я вела переписку с господином Сагой.  
Он присел снова.  
– Это мой старший брат. Он не может покидать Святилище, поэтому я езжу на встречи вместо него.  
Та женщина, что встретила его, вкатила сервированный для чаепития столик. Повинуясь приглашающему жесту директрисы приюта, Канон осторожно взял маленькую керамическую чашку.  
– По правде говоря, я наводила справки о месте, которое вы называете Святилищем. – Взгляд женщины – проникновенный и мягкий – напомнил Шиона, тот тоже так смотрел, особенно когда Канону удавалось натворить дел и попасться. – Мне немногое удалось узнать, но того, что я узнала, оказалось вполне достаточным, чтобы рассмотреть ваш запрос. Однако, прежде чем я решу вопрос о передаче наших детей, вы не могли бы прояснить некоторые моменты?  
Канон поскреб подбородок. На этот счет ему не давали никаких инструкций – Сага вообще обошел этот вопрос, как будто оставлял на его собственное усмотрение. Ну что же, вряд ли случится что-то плохое, ведь правда?  
– Если я смогу, буду рад оказать вам любезность, госпожа.  
Она величественно, словно Императрица, кивнула, принимая его согласие, а вокруг ее фигуры на мгновение вдруг всколыхнулась аура, похожая на космо.  
Легкая улыбка приподняла уголки губ женщины.  
– Вы заметили, – утвердительно произнесла она, и в ее голосе зазвенели далекие ветряные колокольчики. – Поколения моих предков по женской линии были жрицами Аматэрасу, и, хотя я не самая одаренная, меня научили использовать мою ци, – она дотронулась рукой до груди напротив сердца. – Я долго думала над тем, почему ваш брат отметил среди всех наших воспитанников именно этих детей, а потом однажды заметила сияние их ци – очень яркой и сильной. Такой же, как у вас. Покажите мне вашу силу.  
– Мы называем эту силу «космо», – сказал Канон и заставил свое вспыхнуть.  
К чести маленькой женщины, она не стала кричать от страха и вскакивать с места, когда приемная, в которой они находились, исчезла, и они оказались посреди открытого космоса. Только что бывшая такой близкой Земля ушла у них из-под ног, моментально превращаясь в бешено вращающийся голубой шар. Исчезло из вида ярко сияющее, плюющееся протуберанцами солнце, они кометами пролетели сквозь сияющие рукава Млечного Пути и оказались за границей галактики. Канон одобрительно ухмыльнулся – директриса медленно оглядывалась, и ее крайнее волнение выдавали только расширенные зрачки, – в этих маленьких японских женщинах было что-то такое, взять хотя бы ту рыжую девчонку, которая на раз строит Айолию. Позволив ей налюбоваться этой невозможной картиной за пределами галактики, он погасил космо, возвращая их обоих туда, где они и были.  
Она испустила потрясенный вздох, на миг сбросив маску невозмутимости, но очень быстро вновь взяла себя в руки.  
– И эти дети… они способны на такое?  
Канон немного помедлил, припоминая то, чего еще не было, а потом с уверенностью заявил:  
– Несомненно.  
– Мне нужно сделать звонок, – сказала она, поднимаясь. – Выпейте пока чаю. Я завариваю его по рецепту моих предков – он помогает восстанавливать потраченную ци.  
Канон благовоспитанно пил чай – действительно обладающий легким восстанавливающим эффектом, – и старательно не прислушивался к тихому разговору. Впрочем, на то, чтобы понять его дословно, ему не хватало навыков в языке, но несколько имен он разобрал.  
Он шел по коридору следом за маленькой женщиной.  
– Пока мы занимаемся оформлением документов, отчего бы вам не встретиться с детьми? – размеренным доброжелательным тоном говорила директриса. – У них как раз будет возможность привыкнуть к вам. Кстати, вы ведь знаете, что у Сейи есть старшая сестра? Ей сейчас восемь лет, и вам придется взять опеку над ней тоже.  
Канон кивнул. Афина – она потребовала называть себя «Саори» – говорила об этом.  
Удовольствовавшись его кивком, директриса остановилась и широко распахнула перед ним дверь. За дверью была просторная игровая комната, полная разнообразных игрушек. Пригнувшись, чтобы не впечататься лбом в притолоку, Канон шагнул внутрь, и шесть пар детских глаз скрестились на нем. Пять мальчиков и девочка с любопытством глазели на него – такие мелкие и такие похожие на тех себя, которых он помнил (и десять, и тридцать лет вперед). Он замер от неожиданности – как-то не думал, как вести себя при встрече с ними, вообще не думал, что делать, ведь он помнит, а они – нет.  
Потом решил, что зря волнуется – это же дети, с ними надо по-доброму, – прошел в комнату, присел на корточки и улыбнулся:  
– Ну, привет, мелочь. Давно не виделись.

**12.**  
Заглушив мотор, катер по инерции ткнулся бортом в каменистый берег, проскрежетал, добавив на и без того поцарапанный бок еще пару царапин, и затих, покачиваясь в такт волнам.  
– Прибыли, – только и успел сказать владелец катера, совершавший раз в неделю грузовые рейсы к этому затерянному в Эгейском море островку, но два его пассажира уже выпрыгнули на берег.  
Надо сказать, перевозить пассажиров ему приходилось нечасто. Последний раз был года три назад, ему тогда передали на руки заплаканного мальчишку лет шести, который к тому же ни словечка не знал по-гречески. Сегодняшними пассажирами были два рослых длинноволосых парня, они всю дорогу просидели отвернувшись в разные стороны и ни словечком не перемолвились ни друг с другом, ни с лодочником. С ними был и багаж – два тяжелых на вид ящика, обмотанных тряпками. Но парни тягали их без видимых усилий.  
– Ну и… дыра… – брезгливо морщась заявил тот из двоих, который своим смазливым личиком был похож на девчонку. Он небрежно опустил свой ящик на землю и осматривался.  
Его товарищ достал из катера часть груза и начал перетаскивать его на берег.  
– Эй, Афродита! Не стой столбом, а помоги мне!  
Афродита пренебрежительно фыркнул, но выпендриваться не стал и тоже включился в разгрузку.  
Заканчивали разгрузку уже втроем. К прибывшим присоединился парень по имени Дедал, его катерщик знал – он здесь был кем-то вроде старшего скаута, круглый год возился с выводком детишек. Пообещав вернуться за пассажирами и грузом через пару дней, он отчалил от берега, последний раз мазнув взглядом по троице на берегу.  
– Какими судьбами?  
Дедал не был удивлен. Он был очень удивлен. Когда он отправлялся на этот удаленный от Святилища остров Андромеды, чтобы стать наставником для будущих Святых, Понтифик обещал ему полную независимость. И все несколько лет, что он жил здесь, так и было. А теперь – вот, пожалуйста, сразу двое Золотых. Да не абы кто, а Скорпион и Рыбы собственной персоной.  
Мило пожал ему руку.  
– Инспекция. Приказ Понтифика и все такое.  
Святые разобрали доставленный груз, подхватили ящики с Материей и пошли в сторону лагеря.  
– Неужто уже скоро?  
Мило пожал плечами, а Афродита сказал невпопад:  
– Что-то тут голо как-то. Ничего не растет.  
– Это же молодой вулканический остров, – пояснил Цефей, не удивляясь интересу. Еще когда он сам тренировался, готовясь стать Святым, все Святилище знало, что Рыбы буквально повернут на своих розах. – Он временами еще извергается, так что…  
Афродита никак это не прокомментировал.  
От тренировочного лагеря, который представлял собой россыпь палаток и тентов, навстречу им кинулись несколько детишек.  
– У нас гости из Святилища, ребята, – сказал Дедал, собрав вокруг себя всех. – Это Мило, Золотой Святой Скорпиона, и Афродита, Золотой Святой Рыб, – дети дружно издали восхищенный вздох. – Они проведут с нами пару дней. Понтифик поручил им посмотреть, как вы тренируетесь. Мило, Афродита, а это мои ученики – Джун, Леда, Спика… так, стоп, а где Шун?  
Единственная девочка молча показала пальцем в сторону. Приглядевшись, они рассмотрели стеснительно выглядывающего из-за палатки рыжего мальчугана. Дедал вздохнул и поманил его к себе. Мальчик нерешительно вышел из своего укрытия, потом подбежал и спрятался за своими товарищами.  
– Вот, теперь все.  
После выматывающих дневных тренировок – Мило, своих учеников не имеющий, отрывался от души, гоняя детвору, – дети быстро поужинали и расползлись по палаткам. На то, чтобы осаждать таких великолепных Золотых Святых аж из самого Святилища, у них уже никаких сил не оставалось.  
Дедал под одобрительные возгласы достал из личных запасов кувшин вина. Под выпивку у костра и разговор пошел в нужном русле.  
– Как там вообще? – когда Дедал покидал Святилище, Сага только принял бразды правления и еще не успел разгуляться, так что манеры вести дела нового Понтифика он не знал. А отсюда, с острова, было одинаково.  
– Не хуже, чем при Шионе, – Афродита распробовал вино, остался доволен и пребывал теперь в благодушном настроении. – В основном, ведет дела как и он, но есть и нововведения. Вот,Золотые теперь с проверками по тренировочным базам ездят.  
– Что, все?  
– Угу. В Святилище только Му да Айолия остались. – Афродита некуртуазно вылил в рот последние капли и потянулся повторить. – Альде и Шака отправились на остров Мертвой Королевы, – Дедал удивленно прицокнул языком. Чтобы Дева да покинул Святилище? – Говорят, там мальчик талантливый есть. Вполне может договориться с Материей Феникса. А старший инструктор временами зарывается, и его нужно осаживать.  
Мило допил залпом свое вино и упал навзничь, раскинув руки в стороны.  
– А я в Сибирь просился… не пустили.  
– Там же Камю, да? Много у него учеников?  
Мило показал на пальцах, что двое.  
– Такие хорошие пацаны, а этот гад Канон сам вызвался туда съездить, – Скорпион вполголоса отпустил несколько нелестных комментариев в адрес Близнецов.  
Дедал нахмурился – что-то не сходилось. Загибая пальцы, пересчитал количество упомянутых, выкинул Весы, который носа из своего Китая не казал вот уже две сотни лет, упомянутых Му и Айолию, и Стрельца, и очень сильно удивился.  
– Что, даже Десмаск и Шура уехали?  
– Представляешь? – Афродита негромко рассмеялся. От выпитого он раскраснелся, в темноте, разгоняемой только костром, его легко можно было принять за красивую девушку. – Ни за что не догадаешься, куда Сага их заслал. К Весам! Только представлю это…  
Дедал и Мило тоже рассмеялись. Нельзя было представить более комичной парочки, чем вечно чопорный и занудный Шура в компании разбитного и плюющего на правила Десмаска. И вишенкой сверху Весы – старый учитель, выживший с прошлой Священной Войны.  
Вино давно закончилось, костер погас – только алые угли догорали, изредка плюясь искрами. Святые лежали навзничь и смотрели в небо – оно было ясным и удивительно мирным, как и всегда в это время года. Обычно в такие ночи Дедал учил своих детей основам астрономии и чтения грядущего по звездам, но сегодня он столько выпил, что даже собственное созвездие с трудом нашел.  
– Уже самое время, да? – нарушив тишину, спросил он.  
Мило дернул плечом, как будто забыв, что темно и этого движения никто не увидит.  
– «Время любить, и время ненавидеть; время войне, и время миру»… задумчиво процитировал Афродита.  
Созвездия над их головами медленно и неумолимо складывались в знаки грядущей войны.


End file.
